Past Tense
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The Students start disappearing one morning and the Professor suspects time travel. Molly and Remy along with Scott and Jean have to travel back to the past in order to fix the present. 31st story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

An: Normally I think I don't have the confidence or ability to write a time travel story, but when this idea hit me as I watched X-Men:First Class, I knew I had to write it. Especially when I saw young Xavier acting like a college guy. I'll leave it at that so as not to spoil the movie. It's really funny.  
>The year they travel to is approximately 1974, seeing as how Xavier is about 50 in Evo, in '74 he was 22.<br>2004-30=1974 and 1947-22= 1952 when he may have been born in Evo, give or take a few years.  
>Oh God, my head! x_x<p>

My math may be off, (like, way off. I suck at math), but like I said, I've never been confident enough to attempt on of these in fear that it would make no sense. Does time travel ever make sense though? ;)

* * *

><p>Someone was banging hard on Mollys door very early in the morning.<br>It was loud enough to probably be heard across the street, she guessed.  
>Molly slowly opened her eyes and reached behind and pressed her second pillow against her right ear,<br>squeezing her eyes shut again, hoping the knocking would stop. She hadn't slept very well the night before, thanks to Remy keeping her up partying late into the night.  
>They had been celebrating the fact that Remy had managed to pay off both his car and his motorcycle.<br>The knocking continued as Molly curled her toes and grit her teeth, throwing off the covers angrily with flourish and going to answer the door.

Unless one of the kids was dying or something, whoever was banging down the door was going to die.

"WHAT?" Molly shouted on flinging the door open.

Remy stood there looking quite startled. "You are _way_ too cranky in the morning. Kurt, Jamie, Kitty and Rahne are all missing. We need everyone to help look, get dressed."

Molly fought back tears and worry at the thought of her friends-two of them being her closest-missing.

She helped search with the rest of the school for over two hours, but nothing came up. Everyone met in the foyer for a briefing.

"I've tried locating them in cerebro, but they aren't showing up anywhere. Not here, not anywhere on earth," The professors voice was grave and dark.

"Could they be...?" Jean didn't finish the sentence, but everyone knew what she was implying.

"If they were truly dead, I would at least be able to pick up on their DNA signatures, but I'm not getting even that much," Charles explained,  
>something more complex is going on here."<p>

"Complex like something crazy is about to befall us or complex like normal people?" Molly tried to lighten the situation with humor.  
>No one was in a laughing mood.<p>

"With us it's always the first one," Scott said, "We'll suit up and start planning."

"Don't suit up just yet," Charles said, "I have been feeling disoriented since yesterday. It may have to do with the childrens disappearance."

"This isn't going to end well," Molly muttered, rubbing her forehead. A migraine was starting.

"To the point," Charles sounded annoyed, "My memory is failing me lately. I've been forgetting places, names, dates. I suspect...time travel."

Everyone just stared at Charles like he'd gone crazy. "I think it's time to put him in a home," Ray whispered to Amara.

"Ray, shut-up," Jean snapped, "Professor, please explain."

"It's all connected," Charles said, "Someone may have figured out a way to go into the past to kill me. That's why I'm forgetting things.  
>That's why the students are starting to go missing,"<p>

Suddenly there was a "POP!" sound. Everyone turned to see that Ray had vanished.

"Bobby and Kurt aren't here, so I'll say it," Remy said, "This is insane."

* * *

><p>Within the hour, Charles had called Forge and the kids were trying to decided who would brave going back in time to help their mentor. They owed Charles everything. Without him they would be lost. Probably dead, gone mad, or worse.<p>

"We were his first students. We should go," Scott said.

"Well we haven't been here long and the team needs you two, so I think we should go," Remy said of himself and Molly.

"Oh right, leave you alone to go and screw up time? I don't think so," Scott started to argue.

"Like you would do any better," Remy scoffed.

"At least I'm responsible," Scott said.

"I am responsible!" Remy argued.

Suddenly the two of them got some extreme head pain. Jean may not have been able to penetrate Remys mental shields, but it was simple enough to give him a sharp headache. "Enough of this," Jean said, "We're some of the oldest here-even though the two of you still argue like five year olds-so the four of us should go."

"She has a good point," Molly said, "You guys have the experience, and we have the stealth and the...well, whatever it is I'm good at."

"Everything," Remy cooed.

"If we can get through this without Remy and I killing one another, I'll be happy," Scott said.

"Oh please," Remy smirked, "If I really wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. I'm just that good."

"...You are not,"

"Am too."

"Not,"

"I could do some damage,"

"I could do more damage,"

Jean and Molly left the room without looking back, the two of them used to the boys bickering, but still annoyed by it. It was amazing how they were adults, but could act like children at the drop of a hat.

"So maybe we should just go ourselves and leave them here?" Molly smiled cheerfully.

"That would be too easy," Jean went to her room to suit up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>"Here's my picture. You'll need it," Charles handed them an old photo of himself. The picture was a little aged looking, but still in good condition of him standing outside the gates of his old college alone.<p>

Molly whistled, "Wooh! Some looker!"

"Definitely," Jean agreed.

They caught themselves suddenly realizing they were talking about _The Professor_. "I mean, ah, we should really be going!" Molly giggled nervously.

Despite the awkward moment, they had to stay put for further instructions.  
>"Try to keep a close eye on my younger self, but don't talk to me or do anything that might upset the past or future. Be on the lookout for anyone suspicious since we don't know just who is targeting me," Charles said.<p>

"We'll do our best Professor," Scott said.

They headed through Forge's time gate, ending up in an alley in daylight.  
>"We probably should have worn normal clothes. We're really going to stick out," Molly said.<p>

"I got it covered," Remy smiled. He expertly leapt onto a dumpster, then climbed up a fire escape and into a large window. If you peered through the window you could see it was a clothes store that was closed. He shortly came back with clothes for all of them. "I left some money, don't worry," Remy said quickly.

Scott grabbed the ladies clothing angrily, looking quite agitated with Remy. "Hey, how did you know Jeans clothing size?"

"Sometimes a guy just knows these things," Remy smiled cheekily.

"_Remy_," Scott looked increasingly perturbed by the minute.

Remy just looked mischievous and a little evil. He wasn't going to answer the question directly, if at all.

"This is great and all, but where are we going to change?" Jean pointed out.

The four of them just looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next.  
>It wasn't like they could just walk into the nearest store, go into the bathroom and change. It would look too weird,<br>especially since they were wearing their uniforms.  
>"I'm not embarrassed," Remy smirked, to which Scott just glared at him.<p>

"We'll just, um, go around to the front of that dumpster so you guys can change," Molly pointed to the very conspicuous dumpster sitting in the alley right behind them. The boys went to the other end first, leaving the girls alone.

"He really wasn't embarrassed, was he?" Jean smiled knowingly.  
>"Is he ever?" Molly retorted.<p>

When it was all said and done, they were dressed in 1970s era clothing.  
>Bell bottoms and flowy tops for the girls, and bell bottoms and plaid shirts for the guys.<p>

"Plaid does _not_ look good on me," Remy pulled the shirt out in front of him, staring at the hideous print.  
>"I think you look cute," Molly smiled.<p>

"Times wasting. Let's go get a couple rooms and start searching," Scott ordered.

* * *

><p>"So you're _sure_ you don't want Molly and I sharing a room together? We've shared a room before," Remy smirked, trying to get on Scott's last nerve as they stood in a hotel lobby.<p>

"Yeah, and we learned our lesson the first time. Cerebro was upgraded to show body chemistry. _You_ were awash with pheromones and oxytoxin, along with everything else. I trust you as far as I can throw you, so no, you are _not_ sharing a room!" Scott snapped.

"Time _out_!" Molly suddenly wedged her smaller body between the two much taller men, acting as a barrier, "You guys need to get it together! Stop acting so stupid!"

"If we fail, the Professor _dies_," Jean said urgently, "We don't get any second chances, so if you two can't grow up and stop arguing, we're going on this mission without you."

The boys mumbled "Sorry," then they gathered in the boys' room to plan their next move.

* * *

><p>"We need to fan out and find The Professor first. He's here somewhere. It's getting late, so we have to hurry," Scott said, "As much as I hate to say it, we'll pair up. Jean and I and you and Molly." Normally they would have used Jean's powers to locate Charles easily, but they weren't sure if Charles would be able to sense Jean too, so they decided to play it safe and do things manually.<p>

"Why can't we switch? I'll go with Jean," Remy said.

"Because I don't trust you around my girlfriend," Scott scowled.

"You don't trust me at all," Remy was getting angry.

"Here's an idea! Let's stick with the original plan and not fight about trust issues," Molly was becoming annoyed with all the bickering.

"This was not my best plan," Jean took some pain killers, then laying on the bed looking both mentally and physically fatigued.

Remy sighed, "Okay, we're really not thinking clearly. Jean was right before,  
>we only get one shot at this. So...I'll try my best not to fight with Scott while we're here."<p>

"Thank you," Scott said.

Molly gave Remy a kiss on the cheek.

"You two ask around town and Jean and I will look around the college," Scott said.

"No problem," Molly smiled, "We can meet back at seven and if any of us finds him first, we'll call the others."

* * *

><p>"Hello, can I help you?" A very thin blonde girl in a tye-dye shirt and blue jeans behind the counter of a bookstore asked as Remy and Molly walked in.<br>They figured if Charles were anywhere, it would be a bookstore.

"We're looking for someone. Charles Xavier," Remy held up the picture.

"Oh, Charlie!" The girls face registered excitement, "He's in here all the time. It's getting late though, you might find him at the Chalk and Cheese. It's near the hotel. All the college kids go there after class."

"Great. Thank you very much," Molly smiled. They left, but Molly decided to try and come back later. How cool would it be to browse through a 1970's bookstore?

* * *

><p>Molly and Remy entered the Chalk And Cheese, both feeling apprehensive. They were displaced in time and had to keep Professor Xavier from getting killed while managing to not screw up history in the process. It was a tall order.<p>

"Why are we looking here again?" Remy asked.  
>"Well that girl said this is where all the college kids hang out," Molly explained.<br>"Yeah, all the _fun_ kids," Remy said, "The Proff is probably in the library pulling an all nighter or he went to bed early.  
>He's not exactly a fun guy."<p>

"You might be right," Molly said, "I guess we'd better-"

Suddenly they heard, "Oh Charlie, you're so cute!"

Remy took Mollys hand and they made their way through them many chairs and tables full of patrons to see where the voices were coming from.  
>A young man in his early twenties was sitting at a table surrounded by college girls, flirting with them and being flirted with. "Professor...?" Molly whispered to no one.<p>

"Dude's got game," Remy was astonished.

They watched as Charles Xavier-the man who would become their prestigious, wise Professor-stand up and look around the room as his legion of women fanned out, leaving him. He was tall-about Remys height-and terribly handsome like in his picture. Decked out in a nice brown sports coat and slacks, his navy vest and white shirt underneath complimented his brown eyes very well. His blonde hair was the most striking thing however. Lush and well groomed, it shined under the florescent lights.  
>The girls had been right-he was a very attractive young man in his hay-day. Very, _very_ attractive.<p>

Molly looked around. Who was he looking for? No one around here looked familiar to her at all.  
>"...Did you know that brown is one of the most dominant eye colors in the human race?" A voice was speaking to her in a charming English accent.<p>

She hoped that Charles wasn't the only Englishman in the place. Molly turned to see young Charles Xavier grinning at her flirtatiously.  
>He didn't wait for her to respond, "And you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."<p>

"Um, th-thank you," Molly stammered, trying to avoid eye contact. This was bad. They weren't supposed to have any contact with him or anything,  
>and here he was _flirting_ with her.<p>

"So what's your name, love?" Charles kept smiling at her.  
>"Uh, sorry, but my boyfriend is around here somewhere. I have to, um, go find him. Bye!" Molly backed into the crowd. Remy _had_ been right behind her, but when she had looked again he was gone.<br>Molly made it outside. After a few moments Remy came up beside her.

"Sorry. Bathroom break," He smiled, "Cherie, what's wrong? You look pale. Your feelings are...weird."

"Well that's to be expected when a 22 year old version of your Professor hits on you!" Molly started walking.

"WHAAAAT?" Remy yelped, running after her after a three second pause to process this new information.  
>His footfalls were hurried, splashing in the occasional puddle as it had just rained heavily a few days prior in this time period. Molly looked up to see Remys face looking pale and his eyes wide, obviously upset from the news.<br>Surprised was an understatement.

"Yeah, he was really into me and it didn't make me feel comfortable," Molly shuddered, "Seriously,  
>our Professor just made a play for me. How extremely gross!"<p>

"Okay...okay," Remy ran a hand over his mouth, apparently thinking hard about how they should handle this, "You can't blame him I guess, but to be on the safe side, I say we watch him from a distance from here on out. We shouldn't have gotten so close earlier. It wasn't smart."

"I completely agree! We're not telling Scott or Jean about what happened back there, okay?" Molly glared at Remy suddenly,  
>her brow furrowed and her voice cold-stone determined.<p>

"I'd never do that because I know you'd kill me," Remy put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the hotel.  
>They went into the room and waited for Scott and Jean to return after contacting them on Remys communicator.<p>

"Remy?" Molly stared at him as they sat together on the bed.

"What?" Remy looked at her, smiling with that familiar and slightly mischievous grin she'd come to know and love over time. His hair was starting to look a little shaggy, she noticed, and he would have to get it cut soon. Molly also couldn't help but stare at how his clothes were a bit of a tight fit. With Remy it was hard to tell if that was on purpose to show off his masculine body or just a happy accident. The bed creaked a little as Remy leaned in to be closer to Molly.

"Could you, uh, kiss me? I just-I just want to get the image of _him_ out of my head. Could you do that for me? Kiss me?" Molly said shyly as she played with her hair.

"You're just looking for an excuse," Remy teased. He kissed her anyway. It made Mollys head spin-in a good way. She felt at ease again, with Remys arms around her and his lips pressed against hers. "Poor little angel," Remy held her against him, "Getting hit on by old men that aren't really that old."

"Well wouldn't you be disturbed if it was Ororo?" Molly wondered, breaking the embrace for a moment.

"No, not really," Remy said without pausing.

"Remy! Really now," Molly said with shock, her voice cracking a tiny bit as she tried to put all the pain of being offended into just that one little statement.  
>She really wasn't good at telling people off. It wasn't that she was too nice, she was just too shy unless Molly became really, really angry, usually she just let things slide.<p>

"Honey, she's _not_ that old. Besides, she is kind of hot for her age anyway," Remy smirked.

"I thought you loved _me_!" Molly laughed good naturedly as she hit him with a pillow.

"And I thought you liked _me_! Drooling over the Professor. Hmph," Remy crossed his arms, feigning a pout.

"I like you a lot," Molly put a hand on his stomach. She felt his abs through the plaid shirt, "Very much."

"Well then..." Remy started kissing her again.

"We should probably stop before they get back," Molly scooted back after a couple minutes.

"This is why I hate missions. There's no time for a kiss and a cuddle," Remy heaved a sigh,  
>adjusting his shirt so that it looked less wrinkled.<p>

"It's like you always say," Molly smiled, "One day we'll have more free time then we know what to do with."

Scott and Jean soon arrived back. Molly and Remy didn't go into any details, just saying that they found Charles at the Chalk and Cheese. Scott and Jean had found out what dorm he was in.

"Okay, it's late. Everyone get some sleep and we'll track him early tomorrow. Maybe we can nip this in the bud before too long,"

"...'Nip this in the bud'?" Remy echoed, "Who are you? My Tante Mattie?"

Scott glared at him wordlessly. Molly wondered if Remy was ever going to one day find himself going through a wall via Scott's force beams if the boy didn't manage to keep his mouth shut.

"Sorry," Remy walked with his familiar swagger to retrieve his pjs from his bag. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto a chair with flourish. Jean and Molly couldn't help but stare.  
>Remy approached Molly with his usual charm. "The beauty of mornings first light is incomparable to you. Goodnight Ma Cherie," Remy kissed her dramatically.<p>

Scott just shook his head, sharing a very short kiss with Jean. Molly led the way out, all the while not looking ahead of her but had her head turned to drool over Remy. It wasn't surprising when she walked face first into the door like a moron,  
>just looking back at the boys with a loud giggle and a 'go figure' shrug, Molly opened the door and the girls retired for the evening.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Embarrassing silly ness for Molly in this chapter. Nothing descriptive, just feel I should mention these types of things. I don't know who's reading out there. Also, Scott and Jean knowing each other since they were 14 was just something I made up. Four years seems like a good amount to get to know each other and we don't know how long they were staying at the school before the first X-Evo episode. (That is if you ignore the short lived XME comic based on the show and don't take that as cannon.) Sorry this note was in the middle of the story before! Please PM me if you see any weird AN's in the middle of fics that shouldn't be there, thanks.

* * *

><p>Scott changed his clothes and got into bed.<br>"I can't believe we have to share a bed," Remy grumbled.

"Believe it," Scott said as he started reading one of the many books provided on the nightstand for hotel guests.

"What are you doing?" Remy asked.

"Reading. I can't sleep without reading first," Scott said.

"You read," Remy turned off the light on his side, "I'll sleep."

"Hey," Scott said.

"What?" Remy groaned, opening one eye, not in the mood for conversation.

"...Why did you pick Molly anyway?"

"You're kidding," Remy sighed as he tiredly opened his other eye, sitting up with all the frustration and grumpiness he could muster to face Scott. Underneath the covers, one of his hands was already balled into a fist, ready to punch Scott in the shoulder or somewhere if something not-so-nice was said about Molly. Remy was not at all above hitting the leader of the X-Men if the occasion called for it.

Scott just raised an eyebrow. "She's nice, but it's hard to see what you, um, see in her."

"Meaning?" Remy said, already knowing where the conversation was headed. It wasn't a huge secret how Scott felt about Molly. He really didn't see her as the brightest crayon in the box, if not feeling that the girl could be downright stupid at times. Of course he never said as much, but Remy could tell from just a look or what feelings Scott would give off when they were together.  
>Annoyance, frustration, tiredness, pity and would all be directed at Molly without Scott having to actually _say_ anything. It was probably the reason Remy liked to annoy Scott in a round-about way. Scott's feelings didn't anger Remy enough to want to physically fight him, but they did upset Remy sometimes because Molly could be ditzy, but she was smart and had a lot of other good, positive qualities about her.<p>

"She's... you know...her," Scott was beating around the bush.

"I know she seems like a ditz to you-maybe even an idiot," Remy said, "She isn't though. She's simple. Pure. We were always close and I just...I fell for her. Like you fell for Jean."

"I guess I understand. Sort-of," Scott said, going back to reading.

"Unless you were to date her, you'll never truly understand what it is to know Molly," Remy beamed.

* * *

><p>"You read before you go to sleep too?" Jean looked happy.<br>"Most times," Molly said.

"Funny. Scott can't go to sleep without reading. It's one of the things we have in common," Jean said.  
>"...And how would you know that?" Molly raised an eyebrow.<br>"Jeez! We talked about it," Jean blushed, "We've been friends since we were fourteen!"

"Wow. That's a long time," Molly said, "I didn't realize you'd known each other so long."

"Well we have," Jean started to relax, opening up her book.

"Okay, okay. He's not very open about his feelings with you, is he?" Molly said.

"Well, he's no Remy," Jean smirked, "In his own way though, Scott is passionate and open. It's when we're alone and talking, he can be very sweet."

"I wish Remy we're more like that. I'm inverted and he's so outgoing. He likes shouting our relationship to the whole world and I'd rather keep it more personal sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes," Molly explained.

Not getting a response, Molly looked over to see that Jean had fallen asleep.  
>with that, Molly read until she nodded off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was awake bright and early. Well, Molly needed some prodding. "I'll wake her up," Remy gladly volunteered when Jean couldn't wake her. Meanwhile, Scott and Jean went to get breakfast.<p>

"Rise and shine my love," Remy went into the room, kissing and nuzzling behind Mollys ear as she had the covers tucked up to her chin, looking snug as a bug in a rug.

"Mmm...best night ever..." Molly rolled onto her back with a smile as she opened her eyes slowly. "Oh. I was just dreaming?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Remy smiled.

"We got married and stuff," Molly looked embarrassed. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Remy was still smiling when she came out again.  
>"You were dreaming about our honeymoon perhaps?"<p>

"Yes, okay? Yes," Mollys face was cherry red, "Happy now?"

"Of course not. I need details," Remy was now grinning ear to ear.

"Well you're not getting any details. It was really _not_ the kind of dream you share with anyone," Molly said. They went to stand in the hallway.

Remy ignored that and just kept going, "So in this dream I guess I was very satisfying for you?"

Molly turned purple and just started sputtering.  
>"Uh...spuh...guh...hnghhh...," She tried to regain her composure, "Remy! Th-th-that's so inappropriate!"<p>

"Mon Dieu! I hope you're not this virtuous after we get married for real. It's going to be very difficult to get you into bed if you are," Remy exclaimed.

"Remy, quit it. You're acting so...so crude!" Molly was almost sweating in fear as she turned away from Remy and stared at the floor.

"I'm just saying it's nothing to act embarrassed about. You act like it's so shameful and it happens everyday.  
>People get married and do those things. That's life," Remy shoved his hands into his pockets casually, "I was just curious anyway. I knew you wouldn't tell me, but I can gage your reactions, so now I know that it was a very good dream for you."<p>

"Fine, people do things, I get it!" Mollys voice dripped acid, practically shrieking as her hands balled into fists, "That doesn't mean you need to talk about it or try to guess what goes on inside my head. I-I need to know I can trust you, Remy. And that means letting me have some privacy...and trusting that I'm going to act appropriately when the time is right. I'm not going to, er, stay virtuous forever. I promise," Molly finally smiled again, relaxing back to a much less agitated state as she finally turned around to face him again.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed the issue I guess. I was just curious. I mean, it's not like I could just ignore you having that kind of dream about me," Remy leaned against the wall behind him with his shoulder.

"Well...it was a very good dream and I'm sure in the future, real life will be even better then that," Molly said hurriedly, "So there," She added as an after thought.

"Fair enough, but when that time comes, it's going to be an unforgettable experience. I'm going to make sure of that," Remy stroked Mollys face.

* * *

><p>"He's heading outside. Do you see anyone watching him?" Scott's voice went through the communicator.<p>

"No. He's safe for now," Remy said.

It was much later. They'd each taken a roof near the college and were watching Charles like hawks after he finished his classes and made his way through town. It was time consuming and boring as all get out.

"I'm getting kind of hungry," Molly remarked.  
>"You're always kind of hungry," Remy rubbed the top of her head, messing up her hair.<p>

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Molly asked before she started changing into a crow. Lately she'd been practicing flying to take the edge off of her fear of heights.

"A soda. Maybe some chips or something," Remy said.

Molly flew down and went inside the deli that they were stationed on top of. A few moments later, an orangutan had climbed up the fire escape and made it back onto the top of the roof. Molly changed back and handed Remy his food.

They ate while they watched Charles. The man had an uncanny ability to read and walk at the same time.

"You ever ask him how he got in his wheelchair?" Remy asked.

"Um, no. I mean...it seems a little rude," Molly ate some potato chips.

"I guess we could ask Scott or Jean. One of them might know," Remy said.

"Yeah. We'll have to do that," Molly said.

Remy sighed, "I thought it over and I feel bad for acting like a jerk this morning. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You didn't act like a jerk. You were curious. I-I guess I'd be curious too," Molly stammered with a blush.

"I did act like a jerk, trust me," Remy said, "Sometimes I just don't think I guess. It's normal, but you're right, I have no business trying to guess what's going on in your head."

Molly reached out and held Remys hand. "Okay, but these things happen. I really shouldn't have gotten so angry. Guess I just jump the gun sometimes."

They kept watching Charles and took a break at dinner time while Jean mentally kept tabs on Charles, as she would be doing through out the night.

"Yay. A cheese sandwich. I can hardly contain my excitement," Molly said sarcastically in a dead-pan voice. Everyone else was eating cheeseburgers as they all sat in a local burger joint.

"Guess you forgot that Vegetarian food wasn't very plentiful in the 70's, right?" Scott said.

"How the heck was I supposed to even know that?" Molly scowled, "It's not like I had time to do any research."

"Guys, calm down," Jean said.

"If we're still here tomorrow, we can have pizza or something," Remy said, "That's simple enough to customize."

Molly gave Remy a grateful smile and started playing footsies with him underneath the table.

"Oh my God! Can you guys tone it down?" Jean griped, holding a hand to her right temple, "You can't stop from touching each other for five minutes and your surface thoughts are so loud! I really don't need all the imagery I'm getting from you two."

Molly blushed. All she'd been doing was imagining Remy shirtless, hugging Remy, kissing Remy, being alone with Remy.  
>Molly found it a little odd that she couldn't get him off her mind even when they were together. That hadn't always been the case.<p>

"Uh, sorry Jean," Molly apologized.

"Sorry," Remy said, genuinely apologetic.

The four of them went back to the hotel. "Psst," Remy grabbed Mollys hand to stop her from walking as Jean and Scott went to their rooms. Remy pulled Molly back to himself,  
>kissing her cheek and then letting his forehead rest against hers as he held one of her hands.<p>

"Remy _what_?" Molly smiled, playing with her hair coyly as Remy leaned back a little so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I thought we could sneak away after Mr. and Mrs. Boring go to sleep," Remy was smiling.

"And do what? We're not in 2004 anymore. I don't think there's going to be a lot open late at night," Molly said.

"We could look around and see what we could find. Worse comes to worse, we could just take a nice long walk all alone," Remy was giving off that "Lets-go-do-couple-type-things" vibe.

"I guess, but you have to promise to protect me. I don't like going out at night," Molly said.

"Don't I always?" Remy hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>At around one in the morning, Molly met Remy out in the hallway.<p>

The first thing he did was kiss her. Really kiss her.  
>He wasn't Scott after all. He was always very passionate and open about kissing his girlfriend.<br>It was almost like Molly could tangibly _feel_ Remys passion. He was holding her firmly but gently. Molly couldn't return the amount of emotion he was putting into the kiss, but she did try.  
>The two stayed like that for some time.<p>

"We should go. We can't kiss in the hallway all night," Molly broke the kiss.

"Oh can't we?" Remy pulled her back into the kiss. After a few minutes, Molly pulled away.

"Come on Romeo," Molly giggled, taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Lets start down that way and see where we end up," Remy pointed to the right, leading the way of the direction of the campus.

They started walking. It was a little chilly, so they walked close together for warmth. "This is _romantic_," Molly smiled, shyly staring away from Remy as they walked.

"The moon is full and the streets are empty," Remy said, "It feels like we're the only two people in the world."

"Mm. Scott and Jean can be so uptight, you know? I wish they could understand what we have. I know they're in love, but...with us it seems so different," Molly said.

They stopped walking and turned to face one another.

"That's because I am not overly serious or a stick in the mud," Remy said, "And you're not...well...you're not Jean." Molly and Jean were friendly to each other, so it was obvious Remy didn't want to say anything bad about the kind and gracious redhead.

"Do you think Jean is pretty?" Molly suddenly said, not even sure why she said it.

"I think Jean is pretty, but I think you are absolutely _radiant_," Remy put his hands on Mollys waist.

Molly thought back to the conversation with Jean. She decided to take it all back. She was very fortunate to have someone as passionate and outgoing with his feelings as Remy was. Remy wasn't shy or holding anything back like Scott did. He was just himself.

"Thank you. Uh, I guess I should stop asking things like that," Molly felt silly. There weren't any doubts about his feelings for her, so why did she feel the need to bring up that stuff? Just double checking?

"You can ask me all you want, but the answer will always be the same," Remy held her face in his hands, leaning down close, "I love you, Molly Callum.  
>The most beautiful woman in the world could walk by and that wouldn't change anything. My head isn't easily turned and my eyes don't wander. I want you."<p>

As Remy kissed her, Molly felt the tears run down her cheeks. They weren't happy tears. They were out of frustration at herself. Remys feelings were crystal clear, but hers were so muddled in confusion. Her feelings were an undertow. All good, all positive,  
>but overwhelming. Molly wasn't sure how she felt about him. Was she really falling in love with him?<p>

That was a question she had no answer for.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the couple found a bench in the campus' quad. Molly had composed herself on the walk and was much happier, relieved that Remy hadn't questioned any strange feelings he may have felt coming from her. Remy just made her happy. They were sitting directly across from where Charles' dorm room was located.<br>Molly was perched on Remys lap as they happily made-out. #It was keeping them both warm at least.

"Heyyy! Don't try to give me a hickey!" Molly laughed, "How would I ever explain it?"

"It's the 70's," Remy smirked, "We're _supposed_ to give each other hickeys."

"That's a really lame excuse. If we we're, say, in the 40's or 30's, we probably wouldn't be making out at all you know," Molly said.

"Wanna bet, history buff?" Remy was a double threat as he went back to kissing her _and_ tickled her in the process.

They got so rambunctious, Molly fell off Remys lap and into the dirt. "Sorry my love," he helped her back up, but Molly noticed something caught his attention in the dorms.

"I swear, if you're staring at college girls having a sleepover or something..." Molly warned.

"I wish. I think someone is trying to get to the Professor," Remy pointed, getting out his communicator.

Molly turned around to see a figure scaling the side of the building. "Scott, wake up, it's Remy. Scott? SCOTT!" Remy shouted.

"What?" Scotts voice came loud and clear from the other communicator, probably jerked out of a sound sleep.

"We're at the dorms. Looks like someone is trying to get to Charles. Meet us here as soon as you can,"

"Why are you-never mind. We'll be there," Scott said.

"Plan?" Molly asked.

"Turn into something that can scale up there and I'll follow you," Remy said, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Molly sped over to the dorms as a jaguar, then decided to scale the building as a gecko. Charles room was the fourth room up, so it wouldn't be too hard to get to. The only problem would be changing back once she was up there.

Molly decided it best to transform under the desk. There was enough room for her, but certainly not enough room for a jaguar. She didn't plan on trying to fight the attacker, but maybe she could pin him down and keep him from hurting Charles.

With her night vision, she could see a male figure looming over a sleeping Charles. Molly leapt. Herself and the attacker stumbled onto the floor. She easily pinned the man down, softly growling at him. "A jaguar? What the bloody...?" Charles had woken up.

'Oops,' Molly thought.

Charles turned on the light.

"Um...hi?" Remy said, entering through the window a bit awkwardly.

"What in heavens name is going on here?" Charles demanded.

"It's, um, it's very complicated," Remy said. He went over and hauled the attacker to his feet, "Long story short, this guy was trying to kill you and we were looking out for you."

"And who are you to look out for me?" Charles was pretty mad now.

"Also a long story. Look, please trust us okay? We just saved your life," Remy said.

"Whoever you are, I'd care not to see you again. Thank you very much, but please leave," Charles pointed to the door.

"Sure thing Hommes. Our pleasure," Remy said. Remy and Molly left with the man in tow. They met Scott and Jean outside.

"Who sent you? Why are you trying to kill the Professor?" Scott demanded.

"I'm with Magneto, of course," The man smiled. His voice was husky. He was young, not much older then themselves. Pale, tall and very thin, dressed entirely in black with black hair and dark eyes, "I guess in another timeline I succeeded if you're here now.  
>Your precious students started disappearing, right? Well there's much more to this then you know. I find it all very amusing."<p>

"Great, we have a comedian on our hands," Molly glared.

Suddenly the guy made a run for it after slipping out of Remys grip. "Jean!" Cyclops ordered.

"I can't! He's immune to me somehow," Jean looked surprised.

"We got him," Creature made a jump at Gambit. He boosted her into the air and she seemed to fly for a few seconds, then she started morphing. A small member of the cat family, an ocelot would be enough to take him down, but not kill him from landing right on top of him. Unfortunately, it was only a good plan in theory.

He threw Molly aside so that she rolled. She had to change back, there wasn't any way around it.  
>"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," The man sneered, pressing his foot hard into her stomach.<br>There wasn't anything Molly could really do. Tiredness was starting to hit her, and the stress of the situation combined with that wasn't letting her access her powers anymore. She was spent.

"No!" Remy tackled the man to the ground himself. Now things we're fair...well, more or less.  
>They were matched for size, but Remy had to be the stronger of the two.<br>Molly suddenly realized that she had to stop Remy before he really hurt the guy.

"Remy, stop! Don't lose control," Molly slowly pulled herself off of the ground.

Remy paused for a moment. Like he was really thinking it all over.  
>"Remy...you're not that person anymore," Molly came up behind him, gently putting a hand on his back.<p>

"Okay," Remy pulled the man to his feet.

"This is crazy!" The guy said, panicked, "I'm not a fighter, I'm just a recon guy. A spy. They shouldn't have sent me. I want to go home."  
>He looked shaken up over the whole thing.<p>

"Well we're going back now," Scott said. He turned on a special time-traveling communicator to get into contact with Forge, "Forge?  
>We're ready to go now."<p>

"What? Oh, sorry dude. It's going to have to wait until tomorrow sometime. You woke me up and I'd rather do this when I'm fresh.  
>You don't want to be stuck in the 70's forever, right?" Forge sounded sleepy.<p>

"Okay. Just call us tomorrow when you're ready," Scott said.

The group left, feeling relieved. They had saved their future.

* * *

><p>They had their prisoner tied up and Scott watched him carefully through the rest of the night and into the next morning.<br>With some extra time, the next morning Molly decided she wanted to go back to the bookstore. Remy came with her, just because.  
>Molly was looking in fiction, fascinated with copies of books looking new when in her time they had been weathered by age.<p>

"Well hello again," A voice said.

Molly looked up and froze. Young Charles again. Just great.

"Uh, hello," Molly smiled.

Suddenly it hit her. Charles had no idea that she had been the jaguar in his room last night. No idea whatsoever. To him she was just a normal girl. For the first time in a very, very long time, Molly enjoyed the idea of being seen as normal. It was refreshing.

"It's nice seeing you again," Charles said casually. He wasn't flirting, just trying to be friendly.

"Thank you," Molly smiled, "You too."

"How's your boyfriend?" Charles asked.

"Doing very well," Molly said, "He'll probably have to drag me out of here soon."

"So you enjoy reading?"

"Very much,"

"We have something in common then,"

Molly suddenly became serious. "Um, listen, I really do appreciate the interest, but I can tell you right now that I'm not for you. I'm not your future. You'll...I'm sure, I'm certain, you'll do many great things one day. You seem like a really smart guy. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Thank you, um..." Charles trailed.

"Priya. It's Priya," Molly smiled, shaking his hand.

"Well Miss Priya, I hope for that too," Charles smiled, "It was very nice making your acquaintance." He walked away.

"That was a nice thing you did, Cherie," Remy came up behind her. "Priya," He added with a smirk.

"Yes, Entienne," Molly smiled, "I guess it was."

"How'd you know my middle name?" Remy questioned.

"Same way you knew mine," Molly took his hand and they walked up to the cashier, "I saw it in your profile."

* * *

><p>One hour later, Everyone was back in the present. The first thing the X-Men did was give the prisoner, who's code name was Ratchet, some time in jail. Magneto would probably just rescue him later, if he was deemed important. Then the four of them went home. Things were going to be set right again and they would have their friends back.<p>

"We're home!" Molly burst through the doors, "Guys? Everyone? Hello?"

The foyer was empty. Molly ran into the kitchen. The sight before her was one she didn't want to see. Some of the kids and adults were laying around, hurt and injured.  
>"What happened?" Molly rushed to Logan, who was helping Bobby up.<p>

"They came and got us good. Sending you back in time was a rouge. They were trying to get us off guard," Logan said, "Their aim was to kidnap the Professor.  
>They succeeded."<p>

"No!" Molly yelled loudly, "No! How could we be so stupid?" First she was angry, then she was crying. Then outright bawling.  
>Remy grabbed her, holding her tight against his chest.<br>"It's all our fault, Remy," Molly gasped for air, "All our fault!"

"We did what we could," Remy said, "Now we have to work on getting him back."

"I'll get into Cerebro," Jean said.

"I'll..." Scott trailed. He was exhausted after keeping watch over their captor.  
>"You need to go take a nap," Remy said.<p>

"No way! This is too important to sleep through," Scott argued.

"Logan, he was up all night. Tell One-Eye that even leaders can't lead with no sleep," Remy said.

"He's right, Scott. We've got it under control," Logan said, "A few hours won't kill you."

Reluctantly, Scott left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Molly wiped her eyes and tried to get it together. "Well, it's nice to see everyone, uh, back. I guess we'd better get them all down to the infirmary."

After everyone was taken care of, Remy and Molly went into Remy's room.  
>"I know how upset you are, but we really can't blame ourselves. We can only be in one place at one time. We did save his life back then, even if it meant losing him here. That doesn't mean we won't find him either. Everyone will work on it until we do," Remy consoled Molly.<p>

"I guess," Molly sighed, "It's just going to be so hard and e-everything. What are we going to do without him?"

"What he'd want us to do," Remy said, "Live."


End file.
